


The Date

by DarkJediQueen



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after Cameron's date isn't all she hoped it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

Cameron knocked on House's front door. She heard a noise and then someone talking.

"I'm sure it's just the delivery boy. He's probably seen worse," House said seconds before he opened the door. Cameron stood there in shock. House was dressed in only boxers and he had a few hickeys on this neck and chest. "Cameron."

"Gr…House," Cameron said. House smiled at her painfully.

"I'm a little busy at the moment. Can I help you?" House asked. Cameron tried to look in the apartment but she didn't see anyone.

"Where's your friend?" Cameron asked.

"He's taking a shower," House said.

"A shower?" Cameron asked. House nodded.

"Yes, shower. One usually does after sex. At least when they are civilized, I'm sure some people don't. Especially when the have sex right before going to sleep. But since it's only seven, I think a shower would be good," House said. Cameron looked at him.

"You…" Cameron trailed off.

"And I quote: 'So there's absolutely nothing I can do to make you think that I don't like you.' You replied 'Sorry, no.' Guess what? Recently I've kind of liked the boys," House said. Cameron turned around and left.

House shut the door to his apartment and turned to the bathroom. He made his way there slowly. He found his lover in the shower soaping down. He had left the door open a little which meant at he wanted company.

"You might want to hurry," Wilson said. House just stared at him. "Pizza is due to be here soon."

"Ah, yes," House said before he stripped off his boxers and stepped into the shower. Wilson pulled him close and kissed him.


End file.
